my highschool life
by akatsukiruler
Summary: What happened if Sakura was an abuse child. And she goes to school with some girls bulling her because she is new and all. Whats does the Akatsuki do? I am really bad with summaries and all so please just read it. M for languages and maybe for later stories of adult theme. THIS IS AN AKATSUKI AND SAKURA MAYBE OTHERS UNSURE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sakura X Akatsuki fiction. This is my first fiction ever so please be kind. I may have Sakura pair up with others but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy this yeah (/*w*)/**

* * *

:Sakura's POV:

"You are some dumb ass! You know that!" my father yelled at me. Like always it is my fault. Everything is. "I am very so-so-sorry f-f-father" i stuttered. "Sorry SORRY whats sorry going to do. Sorry wont help you make my fucking breakfast dumb ass." He smiled at me and continue saying "I'm guessing its The Jar time then" I want to cry but if I do I know I'll get a worst beating. Its a cookie jar filled with little papers and on each paper they have way on punishing me. I saw him pick out a card and he has the happiest smile I ever seen. It was like I told a little kid the they could have anything they want for a day and not get into trouble. "It said _get little sakurie Chan and put her into a leash beat her like a dog and put her into her closet for an hour. _Well sakurie Chan I'll see you after school. Than we will have FUN. Better not be LATE or i'll pick form THE Jar Jr. " he said while laughing. As he went to work i just fell to the ground and started crying. I most defiantly must not be late The jar Jr. is mainly beating. There are three Jars in total. The Jar is physically beating, The Jar Jr is mentality beating and the last one is sexually beating. _**~ outter you should fucking hurry to school. Not only will you be late to our first day of school. They will call pops and then we'll get the Jar Jr. beating~ **_ hai inner. I quickly put on a random shirt and pants. I put on my shoes and ran out of the house I tried my best to get to school. they would give me the uniform at school. Ohhhhh let me introduce myself I am Sakura Haruno age 15,long pick hair. I know pink right well i got it fro-_**~ our dumb ass mom and pops. moms hair was a yellow white and pops was redish hair~ **_yea that's inner she my inner self who is always here for the opposite of me._**~ hey it more like who you wanted to be. ever scene dumb ass mom left you~ **_ ahh yes it has been 10 years now i believe. what happened was that mom left with my kindergarten teacher and dad though it was all my fault because it was my teacher and all. Ever scene then I go through this. When we got to school it was 6:50 i know too early right but I have to take a test and all. I ran to the office _**~more like looked for it. You seem to never find shit when you need to the most outter.~**_ It is not my fault inner. The world just seem to hate me. As I was talking to inner, I bumped into a person, in this progress we both fell. I got up as fast as I can and bow. For a moment I tough my father was going to slap me but then the person said "Its okay yea, but please don't run UN You could hurt yourself UN." As I looked up i saw a _**~fucking hot ass blonde haired~ **_teenage boy in froth of me. "s-s-s-soorry i-i- m n-new a-a-nd i am l-looking for the oofffice" i said softly. "yea UN. Don"t worry about it yea." he said smiling brightly. I followed were he pointed. Before i got in the office this redheaded chick pulled my hair and made me fall. She looked at my face, was she expecting me to cry or something because I have gotten worst then this. As I stared into her red glasses eye she said " Bitch if I see you with Deidara~senpai you wont be in the cheer leading team" _**~ yea because we want to be slutty hoes right.~**_ i laughed in my head freaking inner man. I just stared at her and her friend next her yelled "If we do see you with him you will get this" she slapped me. And I just stared. The red headed was absolutely piss so she just left. _**~that's right bitches they cant make life hell if its already hell~ **_HHAHAHA omg inner, i love you man. I walked in the office, "hello I'm Shizune the vice principle. You must be the new student. please go in that room." Shizune pointed to one of the three rooms. I bowed and went to the door. I knock. "Please come in" said the principle. As I enter I saw a blonde headed women with DD-cup women. I look closely she it cant be can it? _**~she does look like your mom doesn't she. But then again mom had c-cups. And on top of that mom told us she had a older sister before she life our ass with pops~ **_If it is moms older sister then her name is um... _**~Tsunade~ **_yyea. "I'm your principle Tsunade. please to meet you. All I need you to do is take this test to see what grade your in and how far you know in knowledge." Tsunade said while looking for the papers to give me. It is her it has to be right inner. _**~yea it is but don't ask her things. I bet you 100% that mom didn't tell her family that she got her ass pregnant. Just keep quiet and do as she tells you. okay~ **_okay inner i understand.

:Tsunade Pov:

My kami I have a mess ass office. I bet you that the new student is laughing their ass off. As I found the paper. I looked up. So weird very. She looks almost the same as my younger sister. If sis had long pink hair and she was a little pale then I would have said they are twins. "Please take this and finish it at that table over there." I said. I saw that she did as I told. Let see. When sis ran away from home. Then five years later she married Mr. Ame. But her friend Kushina said something like the reason she ran away was because of a boy and they had a kid. I need to find that letter again just to make sure. An hour had passed by so it's freaking 7:59. "i-i- im done." she gave me the test and looked confuse on to what to do now. "you can ask Shizune for your uniform and put them on while I see what class you go in okay." "h-h-hai" she said and left to do so. Let see. I graded her test very fast. Only took me 2 minutes because this girl could pass as a 11th grader, but she only 15. I'll just put her as a 10th grader with lots of honor class and all. I pick out all her class and printed her schedule and information. Haruno hmm...

:Sakura Pov:

I did as I was told. I took the test an hour had pass and I gave the test back to her. I just loss what do i do now. _**~wait dum ass that's what you do~ **_"you can ask Shizune for your uniform and put them on while I see what class you go in okay" Tsunade said. "h-h-hai" was all i could replay. I did as I was told. I went to Shizune got my uniform and went to the bathroom in the office. It was nice in there. And very clean. As i took my shirt and pants off. I see lots of bruises and scares on my body. it was horrible. I put my uniform. It was a short sleeves and a thigh high? shirk. I chose the sweeter which was a little bit long on me arms put it was fine. than i had shorts(the one Sakura use in Naruto Shippuden) underneath. I had long socks and my black shoes. I got out and Shizune smile and said"at least you don't dress like one of the girls on the school." I bowed and went to the princple room. "well since your late and all Ill give a pass. try to not getting lost" she gave my schedule "now go and find your class" I left the office and i looked at my schedule

Haruno, Sakura. Female 10th grade March 28 1998

8:00-8:52 room 107 Algebra II honor Mr. Asuma Sarutobi

9:04-10:04 room 113 English III honor Mr. Kakashi Hatake

10:10-11:08 room 118 Ap/World History Mr. Kabuto Yakush

11:14-12:12 gym room 5 PE(all sports and activeite) Mr. Might Guy

LUNCH

12:55-1:51 room 204 Art (all kind) Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi

1:57-2:55 room 123 Biology honor Mr. Orochimaru

Well I looked around for about five minutes and found room 107. I wonder if Mr. Saurutobi knows i coming. I knocked on the door, then i heard "That must be the new student please come in" And when I went in I saw lots of people stare at me.

* * *

**So I am going to stop here I promise that the next chapter will be awesome. I'll try to have it up next ****Sunday or so. Hoped you liked it! Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo sorry I weeks late. I was busy and when i did finished this chapter the last time I saved it, the next day I was going to write more but i deleted like a weirdo. I am soo sorry. I don't own Naruto. I will do my best with misspelled words and all. hope you like it. ^^

* * *

:Sakura's POV:

So I walked in the classroom with students staring at me. "I'm your Algebra II honor teacher, Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, please stand in front of the class and tell us about yourself." Mr. Asuma said. I am now standing in front of the one two three...five...nine student and the teacher. **_~Wow that one is cute no that one, dammit to hell they are all hot mofo~_** "I I I am S-s-s-s-ak-k-k-ura, w w where dddo i sssit." I quickly said. This is the most I ever spoke I done." hmm right behind Neji, how will raise his hand"Mr. Asuma said. Neji raised his hand then put it down, I sat behind him. _**~You know i think i fuckin like this class~**_ I don't inner they look at me like I did something wrong._** ~outer it because we are fucking neon~**_ "Class this is extra credit, introduce yourself to Sakura! Each topic you do will be 5 point, examples; favorite color, subject, hobbies, likes, dislike Go! " happily said the teacher. Dammit no i don't want peop...**_~shut the fucking hell up Mr. Sexy 2 is going to speak_**~ "My name is Neji Hyuga"he stood up."I really don't have a favorite color, my birth date is on July 3rd, I like helping my Uncle with his work. I like people who are proper and follow the rule such as dress code and hair code." as Neji said that he stared at my hair. Dammit people its real, I am sorry its not. As Neji sat down this boy to my left stood up and said "This is really troublesome but I need those credit because of sleeping. Im Shikamaru Nara, I like to sleep and look at clouds. My hobbies are to sleep in class, my favorite color is white, my dislike are people who give up easily." he sat down and started to sleep. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, one of the council of this school, and a basketball player." said_**~MR. SEXY NUMBER 1!~**_ He stood up and faced me "I really like the color red, my favorite hobbies are to spend time with my friends and to read. My likes are dangos, and family. My dislikes are rude people. I believe you never told us your full name Mrs..." **_~Fuck he super duper formal why?!~_** "umm s s orry iit is hhharruno saukra hharuno" I said "Haruno, that is weird. My father work with Mr. Haruno and never motioned you. Why is that?" Itachi asked. "So does my uncle, Mr. Uchiha" Neji said. **_~Please kami help this soul survive_ **"My name is Sai, my favorite color is gray and or black" said the guy in my right stood up and said "My favorite subject is art, my hobbies are art related things, i like to make drawing and painting, my dislikes are naming them." Sai said then sat ! I flinched."tomorrow we'll do something, see ya guys tomorrow, have a nice day. And Mrs. Haruno tomorrow you should know all the students name." Said Mr. Asuma. "H-h-hai"I said. I left the classroom and looked for the next class. _**~Fucking English yey =_= ~**_ So when I entered the right room, I noticed two of my other classmates are here um it was**_ ~outter you dumb watt their names are Shikamaru and Sai, also that redheaded~ well which one there is two redheaded. ~The one with a tattoo on his head~_** Ohhhhh right. SO what do I do. ~Stand, wait for a teacher. Idk~ Okay so I'm standing in front of the room like a lost pup. When a girl with four pig tails come up to me. "What the hell he's even late when he knows he has a new student." she mummers to herself. "hey I'm Temari. Your the new student." "h-h-hai. Sakura" I silently said. "Well you can sit behind me and just wait. This teacher Mr. Kakashi is alright but he's always late so you could do whatever you want. Until he comes." Temari said. She went to her sit and pointed at mine. I went and sat on my set, Temari turn to faced me. "SO I want to get to know you more. SO we are all going to play 21 questions or something like that" Some people went to do their own things,but some formed a circle and it was six people. ~some of them are hot!~ sigh really inner really.**_ ~STFU its true~_ **"We should start on the names as you know I'm Temari." she said. "Gaara..." said the guy next to her. Then it was Shikamaru turn. "Shikamaru in case you were half asleep." Then the other red head "Sasori" Then Sai "Sai." I guess its my turn since it is. "Ss-a-kura" "Alright then Sakura hmmmm. I guess we can ask you question. I'll go first. It your hair real?" **_~HAHAHAH outer your favorite question ever. Is it real LOL. I freaking love this chick mybe even more then friends_** "y- yes it i-is rea-real..." I sadly replay "holy shit it is that soo cool okay Gaara it's your turn" She said as she slapped him on the back. "HOw Do You Picture your death?" Temari slapped him on the head "you really need to stop asking people these questions!" ~how do you picture it anyways outer?~ Maybe by dad beating me to death. Will I tell them that no. So I just replayed with "I hope by a painless death where I know I'm going to die and be by myself or something along the lines" WOw_** ~holy shit outer. You said that all by yourself and you didn't stutter~**_ "oh okay then its Shikamaru's turn" Temari said. "What do you dream about?" Shikamaru said then sigh. **_~HOt Guys here there everywhere. Maybe some yoi in a side~_** Is dream supposed to be good or bad I forgot.**_ ~good~_** then I always have nightmares right **_~yes yes you do outer~_** "umm abo-about my mo-mom and me ha-have fun." I'm starting to hate this class. "I guess it's my turn" said Sasori "nope it is not. Please fit all the sets and reaad the borad. As you know we have a new student Mrs. Sakura." the man turned faced me "I am your English teacher Mr. Kakashi." Everyone did as they were told. "We have five minutes so I want it quiet."**_ ~WOW hes okay? Why the hell is he wearing a mask?!~_** Maybe he's having a bad day. RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG G the bell rang and once again I flinched. "okay class have a good day. Tomorrow I'll give you a book to read. Snice tomorrow it's Wenesday,I want you to finish it by ... Friday." said the teacher. SO the next class is history room..._**~118 outer its fucking 118~**_ hai. I found the room and went in. it seems that I'm early because no one is in here.**_ ~ wait what about him? Weirdo in the glasses~_** Maybe the teacher... "h-h-hello i'm S-s-sakura the new st-stud-student." "Ahhh yes see that desk over there" he pointed "sit there. I am your AP/world history teacher. Mr. Kabuto. Everyone is late today because of some problem apparently." For some reason when he said that 13 students came and took their seats. A guy with bright orange hair sat next to me. He move a little bit more on his side. **~okay then~** "everyone do a quick name check and then we'll start on our power point." said Mr. Kabuto "Sai" **_~Dose he stalk you or something?~_** "Neji" "Amy!" "Jason" "Jack" "Sasuke" "kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa saskue~~~`kunnnnnnnnnnn" **_~what the hell!Was that fucking fan-girls. My life is ruin. we don't need a popular guy in the same guy as us outer. Even if he's hot and all~_** h hai that scared me. **_~Its your turn dumb butte =3=~_ **"s-s-sakura" "Juugo" He said that quietly "Shikamaru" **_~more classes with him also~_ **"Kimase"_**~HOly shit a shark. It's fucking JAWS II everyone run~**_ REALLY INNER**_!~Don't you see what I see. He is fucking blue and huge!~_** whatever inner "Ruby" "Kathy/Katheryn!" "okay that's everyone lets begin class." the teacher said. That class went on fast.

:Kimase POV:

This new chick in front of me has freaking pink hair. Why the hell is that. It has to be dyed because that's impossible for that to be real. But even the roots are pink and he eyebrow. Who the hell goes that far in loving pink! That's a lot of time right there! Then again I'm blueish and my favorit color is red.

:Sasuke POV:

Great what I need another stupid Fan-girl. But she is pretty, I will give her that. But her hair is pink, must be in the category of cheerleaders and want to be popular. She doesn't look like a slut but you never know. Fuck it I will ask her out. First to dump Karin for being an annoying bitch.

:Back to Sakura's POV:

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG I again flinched what the hell I really need to stop "We'll finish up the power point tomorrow then after that we'll have a test so be prepared" Mr. Kabuto said. Next is gym and I have no idea where to go.**_ ~Ask dumb-ass~_** Great what one of my nightmares asking question...

Hode you liked it! Hopefully chapter 3 will come sooner than this chapter. till next time!


End file.
